The Fight for Life
by crazychick456789
Summary: Alex and Halkratha are back in another story of action, adventure , love, and betrayal. But this time they have more to worry about than a few xenomorphs. Can they overcome the upcoming obstacles? Or will their love come to an heartstopping end? Find out by reading this sequel to Experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Halkrath, Alex, and the plot. **

* * *

Prologue

I could hear the blood pulsing behind my ears as I ran, my scratched and bloody hands were out in front of me, pushing away the vegetation infringing of me. In the distance I heard animals lurking around, but along with those sounds were the cries of those that didn't belong to the animals that inhabit the planet. No the owners of those sounds were worse than animals, they were monsters.

Heartless, ruthless, filthy monsters that would do anything to get what they wanted uncaring of who or what got in their way. The same monsters that were chasing me down, I wasn't sure what they would do to me if they caught me but I sure as hell wasn't going to find out. They had already hurt me enough and I wasn't going to let them take me down without a fight.

However there had been times when I would slow down and consider letting them take me and I wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore. But then I'd hear that voice in my head telling me not to give up they they needed me to continue fighting. After that I'd regain my strength and continue on running or fighting, all because of that one voice that sounded so familiar and gave me comfort.

I must keep fighting, I can't give up. They are waiting for me and I cant disappoint them. I must get back to them, to him...to my family.

* * *

Tell me what you think about this. There will be more to come along with a few suprises. I have a few tricks up my sleeves that you guys like hopefully ;)

Please REVIEW!

NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Halkrath, Alex and the plot

* * *

Chapter 1

I smiled as I ran down the hallway, avoiding people as I went. Some stared at me confused as I passed and others smiled at me being used to my antics by now.

It had been 7 months since Antarctica and Lex and I were living on the ship that had taken us away from Earth all those months ago. After I was released from the medical bay, I met the chief of Halkrath and Scar's clan and also their father, Kujhade.

Not much happened after that, Lex and I were introduced to the occupants of the ship and were told by Kujhade to treat us with respect. Most were angry, mainly because they knew that we were humans, well at least Lex was. They believed us to be weak but that lessened greatly after they learned of our journey in the icy temple.

Throughout the time we have been here I had grown closer with Scar, but it seemed as though Halkrath hadn't been around lately. He seemed to always be in a meeting or he would be with his father learning more about his future duties. Seeing as that Halkrath was Kujhade's eldest son, he would would chief after his father steps down.

To keep me from going crazy I explored the ship and one day accidentally found the science lab. I quickly became friends with the people in the laboratory such as the twin head scientists, R'ka and Than-guan. I cant say Than- guan's name right so I just call him T.G.

Both had dark blue skin with random lines of red and yellow across their torsos and forearms. The only differences between them was that R'ka was 7' and had orange eyes while T.G. was a few inches shorter around 6'10" and had yellow eyes. They both were fun to be around and taught me a lot about medicine but when I wasn't with them I was usually in the training center or playing pranks. It was one of those days were I wanted to pull a prank and I had the perfect victim in mind, T.G.

Yesterday he had turned my white-blonde hair red because I fell asleep in the middle of him telling me about one of his inventions. I had been waiting for Halkrath to return to our room, which he didn't, and I had grown tired.

All in all I wanted to get revenge and I was giving it on a silver platter, he turned my hair red and seeing as he cares about his hair to the point of obsession like me I figured why not and well... lets just say that in a few minutes the dark blue alien will have bright pink dreads.

I quickly ran to Lex and Scar's room and pounded on the door, after a few moments Scar opened the door and I smiled at him.

"Hey big brother what's up? How's your day been?" I asked him

He chuckled knowing that I had done something since I hadn't barged in like I usually do.

"Who did you prank now?"

"T.G."

"Come in" he said while shaking his head

"Thanks bro"

I ran in and swatted away Scar's hand that was ruffling my hair as I passed him.

"Incoming!" I yelled as I jumped onto their bed causing Lex to laugh at me

"Hey Alex" She said while I crawled up to her and gave here a kiss on the cheek and laid my head on her lap

"Sup Le-" I was interrupted by a roar

I got up and peaked outside the door to see an angry T.G. looking around at the end of the hallway. Unfortunately he saw me and started running towards me.

"Uh bye guys see you later...possibly" I yelled to them before running down the hall with an angry alien chasing me.

"Alex get the pauk over here" he yelled

"No thanks" I yelled back

And that's where I started, it had been around 10 minutes and I was still being chased. Quickly looking behind me I saw T.G. around 7 feet away from me and my eyes widened.

Turning back around I immediately stopped before I crashed into the people that had just turned the corner. Unfortunately T.G. didn't stop in time and caused me to bump into one of them.

Before I crashed to the ground though a pair of arms caught me and I looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

"Um...thank you" I said while getting up

After that I turned to see the whole group and was surprised to see that it was Kujhade and Halkrath along with some of their guards. Plus the person that caught me.

And from the look on Kujhade's face he wasn't upset but I could tell I was going to be scolded by him and a quick glance at Halkrath told me that he would give me one too. I mentally sighed an prepared myself for what's to come.

* * *

I just want to say thanks for all the support guys. You've really helped me become more confident in my writing and it means the world to me :) love you guys and hope you enjoyed!

~ Jo

Please REVIEW!

No FLAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP; I only own Halkrath, Alex and any other unrecognizable characters!

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a week since the whole pranking T. J. and bumping Kujhade and Halkrath incident. I had received a lecture from both Kujhade and Halkrath but Halkrath had been by far the worst of the two. He had called me an embarrassment and a disgrace before after he left me in our room trying my hardest not to cry. Ever since e had been avoiding me like the plague though it wasn't too hard seeing as though I was stuck in the infirmary.

I had sustained some injuries afterwards from an 'innocent' training session with TJ though it was obviously payback from the prank. Most of my injuries were healed thanks to my healing factor and the highly advanced medicine that I was given but I was still supposed to stay in bed for the next few days. I had yet to see the yautja that had caught me from falling that day and I needed to thank him before we got off the ship.

In the time we were in the ship, Lex and Scar had definitely grown closer and it was clearly visible that they were together and would be for a long time. It was extremely rare to see one without the other and when they were they always were touching or very close to it.

Lex was notorious for being able to calm Scar down when he grew angry. I remember when he had almost killed one of the other males in the ship for staring at Lex's breasts but Lex calmed him down before turning to the other male and punching him in the face then walking away with a smug and proud Scar following behind her.

Once the High Council had heard that Halkrath and Scar returned from their Chiva with two humans, and one them to be described as a mix of human and cat, they immediately ordered a meeting with us as soon as we reached their home planet in an hour. I doubted it was that but what else could it be?

I was taken out of my thoughts by Lex and Scar walking into the infirmary causing me to smile and sit up in my bed. It seemed as though it had been forever since I had seen them even though they were just here yesterday. It was most likely because I was bored and upset that Halkrath hadn't come to see me the last three days.

"Hey Alex, how you doing?" Lex asked, hugging me gently. I shrugged and smirked at her, "okay but I can't wait to get up and about around to explore more."

Lex chuckled and patted my shoulder "Just wait till the healer comes first then we'll find out if you can walk around or not."

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled before turning to Scar, whom I had started to call brother. "Well you going to stand there as though we're strangers or are you going to come and greet me?" I asked him with a teasing smile.

Scar chuckled before taking off his mask and coming to my side, "Hello sister" he shook my shoulder in greeting and I did the same although he barely budged sue to him being much stronger than me.

"Hello to you too brother, so what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?"

"We came to inform you that the ship will be landing in less than forty minutes the healer will be herein five." Scar told me and I nodded in acknowledgement and thanks.

"So any word from Halkrath?" Lex asked causing me to sigh and look down shaking my head.

It had been three days since I had least seen my hunter, if I could still call him mine. While Scar and Lex grew closer it seemed as though Halkrath and I grew apart, at first he would visit me often in the infirmary but he was always silent. If I asked him if he was okay he would lie or grow angry and walk out after a while he didn't come visit me at all. It worried me because I didn't know what was wrong, was it me? Did he not want me anymore?

"Don't worry he will come around" Lex said softly but I wasn't so sure.

At that moment the healer had arrived and after doing an exam decided that I was well enough to walk around but not to over exert myself after nodding I was free to go.

"Here go change into this then meet us by the exit," Lex told me as she passed me a small pile of clothes before Scar, Doc, and she left the room. I looked at the clothes that consisted of some kind of black cloth to be used for undergarments and a body mesh that was for under the clothes. There was also a loincloth skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a similar loincloth but in the design of a halter top.

It showed a lot of skin but I could careless, it was lightly difficult but I was able to fit my tail through the mesh and sighed in relief then walking out and down the hall to the room where we would be leaving the ship from.

Looking around the room I locked eyes with a certain yautja that I hadn't seen the last few days. I stared him in the eyes for a moment before he did his version of a smile and nodded me over, looking at him I felt a spark of anger and glared at him which he hadn't suspected from his shocked face.

If he thought I was going to forgive him for him abandoning me and yelling at me so soon then he had another thing coming. He had to work for my forgiveness so as a response I hissed at him, ears pulled back, tail swishing rapidly in anger, and eyes glowing brightly before turning away from him. It was my turn to ignore him now, let's see how he likes it.

Walking towards the front I received many looks as the yautja were used to seeing Lex around and not me plus who wouldn't stare at a human with cat ears and a freaking tail. I simply ignored them and continued to look around the room looking for a specific person, I finally found him leaning against the wall next to the hanger doors with his arms crossed and looking down.

I walked up to him slowly and cleared my throat gently causing him to look up slightly, with a curious look in his ice blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Alex. Do you remember me from last week you caught me before I hit the ground? What's your name?"

He watched me for a moment before answering "yes I do remember and my name is Bhu'ja"

"Bwho'ga?"

He laughed before shaking his head and repeating and I muttered it a few times before getting it right, "Bhu'ja" causing him to nod.

"Well thank you Bhu'ja before catching me, I really appreciate it"

"You are welcome Alex"

I pouted slightly that he could say my name right without even messing up but dropped it as I felt ship shake slightly in I'm guessing, landing and shut my eyes as the doors opened rapidly and light burst into my eyes along with an immense heat. After blinking a few times I looked out and breathed out at the beauty of what I saw.

Hundreds of yautja walking around, beautiful pyramids similar to the one in Antarctica were all around and could be seen in the distance along with a jungle. In that moment I knew that I wouldn't mind living here, not at all.

'Welcome to your new home Alexandra' I thought to myself before walking down that ramp to the ground below.

* * *

Again you've all really helped me become more confident in my writing and it means the world to me :) AND I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update :(!

Love you guys and hope you enjoyed!

~ Jo

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES!**


End file.
